My Carnation Flower
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: A girl named Koyuke is in love with a demon Sesshoumaru who saved her from a bad gang. Naraku has sesshoumaru under his control and tries to break koyuke and sesshoumaru apart. Sasuke koyukes friend gets jellous of sesshoumaru.. That's all I can say. Koyuke belongs to a friend of mine on deviant art her name is Rebecca chambers. She also owns Sasuke. sessh is owned by Inuyasha.


"My Carnation Flower"

"chapter 1,Jellousy" Page 1-10.

It was a warm hot day with nice fresh air that smelled like Grandmothers gingerbread cookies. listening to the birds sing to the rythem of wind blowing while the flowers continued dancing..

A beautiful girl with short orangish brown hair came out of the market store to fling her hair out of her face. Her eyes were bright green that sparkled in the sun. , She always would have a smile on her face to know she was happy. , She bite a piece of fruit and giggled to herself

(I wonder If mom cared If I went shopping today at the market.. And bought quite alot of food." She took a bite one more time and stopped in a shock of fear with the apple dropping to the ground. "Hey beautiful wanna hang with the guys for a bit" said the boss of the gang. Grabbing her arm with a tug. She sighed heavy …"No thankyou I got to go home right now" The boys laughed really hard.,They grabbed her arm again when she tried to excape. It was too late they wripped her shirt in shreds and started to dig in. She screamed for help but before she could they taped her mouth shut and took off her braw. "you wont get away with this" cried Koyuke in fear. "well see about that beautiful" The boss said stripping her pants off fast like lighting hit to the surface of the ground. The guys laughed to wrip off her panties and put their fingers in to enjoy themselves. She moved and couldn't help to let out a moan. She wanted to get out but was there a way out of this horror? Her thoughts fell low and started to give up on hoping someone could help her she stopped struggling because it was no use of fighting. "Let the girl go..Or I shall have to claw you with my poison claws." The gang was confused to see no one near sight the boss gagged and started to act all that. "Oh Yeah! Why don't you make me" She looked up and was surprised she saw no one there but she heard someone. Koyuke didn't care who or what it was she just wanted to be free. "This is your last warning..Let the girl go" "never!" the gang shouted. They looked everywhere trying to find the voice. The boss screamed when he saw a shadow moving towards them fast like lighting. They started to shiver and started to be a coward. The shadow stopped and was right there infront of them. "who are you?" the boss said with a confused look to his face. Koyuke looked up and her face went Redish Pink she saw a Beautiful boy with silver hair that touched his knees.,He had a moon on his face with maroon stripes on his cheeks ,He also had pink eyeshadow on, And had pure golden eyes. She blushed one more time and said to herself (his beautiful). "put the girl down now" shouted sesshomaru.

"never"the boss said." Before he finished it was too late he was clawed to death and bleeding. The other guys screamed of horror and left as fast as they could. "oh no you don't…You had your last chances" Said sesshomaru with a slash of his whip and he killed them fast as anyone could have a chance to take a sit. Sesshomaru smiled and licked his claws from the blood with a cold deadly smirk to his face. "U..Um..Um…T..Thankyou sir..I am in your debt." Blushed Koyuke taking a bowl even covering herself. "You humans are just so pathetic ..You guys can't defend yourselfs" he said licking his claws again. "E…Excuse me But aren't you a human too?"growled Koyuke. Sesshomaru stared cold to her and turned to leave. "I am not a human such as lowly as yourself. I am a dog demon of the west lands. But we are now trapped in this so called human world." "wait….! I forgot to catch your name?" she shouted . But when she spoke he was already gone she felt cold and her heart kept pumping fast. She started to get dizzy quick then she passed out onto the cold ground naked. "foolish girl" said sesshomaru landing down to pick her up in his arms. He started to smile and went up to take her home. "she's not half bad…for a mortal ..She is actually quite sexy…" He laughed.

It's been 5 minutes now his finally at her house.

He put pjs on her and put her to bed he gave her a kiss on the head. "good bye for now we shall meet again " he said leaving and was on top of the roof. Before he left he heard a laugh coming closer and closer to him and was grabbed tightly by a root. "lord Sesshomaru. Since when have you fallen in love with a human girl?" mocked Naraku. "I have no idea what you are talking about Naraku." Hissed sesshomaru. "remember sesshomaru you are not allowed to love! You shouldn't be feeling nothing .,You are made with my flesh now and you will always will remain that way. So if you try anything to go free with that human I shall kill her just like I did with that other mortal girl Rin" smirked naraku. "errr why you…"growled sesshomaru. He sighed and look down. "I promiss I won't do that again. Master" "very good Pet" naraku said taking them back to their home.

They arrived 7 minutes later and went to their bedroom. Naraku grabs sesshomarus neck and starts to squeeze hard. "wh..wh..why are you do…"cried sesshomaru. "You did a bad thing today and You are being punished for what you have done." Growled naraku taking him by the neck and throwing him against the wall hard.

"auhh!" sesshomaru screamed. Naraku lifted his chin up to his crimson eyes and gave him a warning kiss. Sesshomaru growled inside his head but couldn't help but obey to narakus wish. Naraku stopped the kiss . "Now you shall begin your real punishment" He hissed. Sesshomaru sighed again and took off his robe and headed to the bed. "very good pet maybe I won't go as hard on you tonight. You obeyed well my pet." Purred naraku taking off his robe and also heading to the bed. "grrr" sesshomaru growled.

Morrning

Koyuke wakes up feeling her head . "What a day yesterday. Was that real or was that just a dream" She looked at the clock and started to panic. She put on her shoes, socks, clothes, brushed her teeth, and ate breakfast heading toward the door to head to school. "Hey Koyuke!" Shouted Sasuke. "Oh hey Sasuke" shouted Koyuke waving her hand. "guess what you will never believe what happened to me yesterday" giggled koyuke.

"I see ...Koyuke.." said Sasuke spazzing about it. "what's with the attitude Sasuke?" questioned Koyuke. "nothing it's nothing." he turned his eyes to the oppasite direction of koyuke. "Ok I see how it is" she thought in her head. "I got to tell her I love her soon." he thought.

school bell rang at 7:50 a.m.  
"hurry were going to be late!" sasuke shouted taking koyukes hand and running to class. "Sl..sl..slow down sas...s..Sasuke." she panted. "I can't we will be late if I go any more slower then this." he shouted. The clock struck 7:52 a.m. "ohhh no ahhh!" he ran faster and faster until he finally went over the edge. He bumped into people and nocked all the papers down. "m..m..my bad." he smilled patting the back of his head. "watch where your going squirts" Said the tall guy in black suit with long black locks of hair and had bloody eyes that had blue eyeshadow ontop of his eye lids. "s...s..sorry si..sir..." koyuke spoke. "well you otta be. " Naraku hissed. "Hey Naraku why so late?" sesshomaru said running towards him. "I got distracted by these two idiots that bumped into me." he glared to turn the other direction and headed to class. "s...sorry about that you will have to forgive him he can be a little pain..." sesshomaru said appolgizing to them. "it's al..alright?"she stopped and glared at him. "have we meet girl?" sesshomaru questioned. "I..i..I think not but..." she had a thought look on her face. "grr his doing it again. I guess I'll have to punish him even more tonight tsk." Naraku thought to himself behind the shadows watching his slave talk to that girl again. "well I can help you guys get to class for an excuse." he smilled picking up the papers and handing it to them. "o..oh that would be soo nice" she blushed. Sasuke growled seeing her face blush on sesshomaru and not to him. "tsk" naraku growled. "lets go shall we" he lead the way to the class room and went inside. "your late sasuke and Koyuke!" shouted the teacher in class D. "we..are ver..very sorry teacher" Sasuke sighed. "do not blame them they went through a hard time so please give them some credit for showing up." he smilled to the teacher. "o...alright but you have to start coming in on time." the teacher hissed. "ok" sasuke and koyuke said bowling their heads. "well take care and you take care too" sesshomaru said to everyone and koyuke. Before he left he gave Koyuke a kiss on the forehead and waved good bye. the other girls got jellous including class A,B,C,and even their room D!. Everyone was starting to hate the girl because she got kissed on the forehead by their idle.  
"you...you're in trouble now koyuke!" whispered Sasuke. Sasuke was mad and jellous that he did it to his koyuke. "I didn't do anything..." she frowned.

mean while when sesshoumaru returned to the class room.

"finally your back." hissed naraku. "sorry had to make sure they got to their classes on time ." he smilled siting down next to naraku. "well I told you to stay away from humans didn't I!" he growled. "yes...you did but..." he sighed looking at the window where koyukes room is. "I see...shes got your attention well I'll change that soon very soon enough" naraku thought looking evil at him. "looks like i'll have to teach you a lesson again tonight" naraku licked his lips at him. "uhhh what ...I am not allowed even at school?" he sighed. "no remember no one knows you are a demon becase i gave you human ear looking. So you need to becareful you dog!" he hissed slapping him on the face. "y...y..yes Na..naraku" he put his face down on the desk waiting for the class to start. "dog! " naraku whispered. "what?" he looked at him. "I want you to kiss me now before class starts." he got closer to sesshomarus face to get ready. "...no not now..." he looked away. "yes now!" Naraku said slapping him on the face again. "f..fine..." he sighed kissing him to get it over with. "good but still took you long to do it. I'll just add that on there as well to your punishment." he smilled with an evil look to his face.  
other room.

"so his in class A wow he must be really smart.! I wonder if he will tutore me?" she thought with a smile on her face. "tsk." growled Sasuke watching her think with blush all over her cheeks. "he looks like the one who saved me from a gang rape. But maybe that wasn't real... I dunno. But he looked like a demon he had a moon on his forehead elven ears,and maroon stripes on his face. That's so weird that he has no makeup he has eyeshadow on , and no pointy elven looking ears? This had to be a dream" she blushed with a sigh.

after school...

"so today went good" she smilled at Sasuke. "y..yeah" he blushed. "well looks like we can study now" she sighed... "yea..yeah!" he sighed back. "lets do it at my house tonight" she smilled. "ok" he smilled really liking that sound of that. "hey! are you two little kittens lost?" some gang said looking pretty stupid and drunk. "no we are not" sasuke growled. "not again" she thought to herself. "well now don't we got a sassy boy with attitude." they laughed. "wait! maybe He will come and save me again!" she blushed in her head. "what the?" sasuke thought looking at koyuke. "get the girl and the other half you get the boy" the boss of the gang said. "yes sir" they shouted getting koyuke by the arm and sasuke by the neck colar. "s..stop let go of me.." she hissed. "let go of her... and let go!" he growled strongling. "you got guts kid I'll give you that!" he lifted up sasukes head. "for a brat" they all started laughing at poor sasuke. "time to get to work" the boss snapped his fingures. "yes sir" they shouted wripping koyukes uniform top off and the other taking sasuke shirt off toying with his chest plates. "s..stop it" moaned sasuke. "quite it!" she screamed when they wripped off her braw , skirt , and underwear. "no gorgous you'll be having fun with the gang sweet heart" they teased her and put their fingers where they shouldn't be. One of the gang put his member in her mouth and the other was licking her breast. "hmm he..." she tried getting help but it was useless to say it. "having fun squirt" the boss said stripping sasuke pants and boxers off. "you call this fun you son of a ..." he barked at them. The boss grabbed sasuke and held on tight to him groaping his member. "q...qui..quit e it.." he moaned. "no" the boss said quickly.  
"looks like their doing their job right..." a voice whispered in the shadows. "grr Naraku why are you doing this to her?" sesshomaru thought. He transformed back into his demon dog and went straight towards them.  
"tsk...Sesshomaru you dog!" growled naraku in his head.  
"ahhh!" the boss screamed getting burnt to flames. "why he save me first"she thought with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru got the boy first because he enjoys seeing koyuke in that stage. "now your turn." he cracked his fingers. "w..w...what are you" the gang stepped back with fear. "i'm demon lord sesshomaru.." he stared cold at them. "he went towards them and slashed their bodies into pieaces. "m..my hero" she blushed looking at him. Sasuke got his clothes put back on the most he could. He dusted off his jeans and looked up and saw the guy koyuke explained. "that's the guy koyuke explained to me. "seriously girl you need to be more careful." he stared coldly at her. "why change in heart " she thought to herself. "what...are we going to do koyuke your outfit is wripped in shreds." sighed sasuke looking for something to cover her. "I swear you humans sicken me..." he went over to the wripped clothing and put it back together in one pieace. "there" he threw the clothes to koyuke. "why is my underwear bottom cut short..." he looked at it funny. "hmf" sesshomaru turned his head back with a blush on his face. He wanted her to wear thiner underwear even though he acts cold hearted he is actually a huge big pervert!  
"thanks" she smilled puting her clothes back together and on. "you done yet?" sasuke growled. "yes I ...am..." she looked at sesshomaru who was not turned around just stairing at her. "you know your supposted to turn around also." she hissed. "tsk...why would I look at you." sesshomaru hissed turning the other direction.

"his really pushing it...maybe I can teach him his lessons by embarrising him at school. I'll make sure to fix his uniform tonight" he glares behind the walls. "tsk...sesshomaru do you think I'm stupid and not know what you are doing...It's time to show everyone who you belong to..and I don't care if I have to get in trouble in the process because i'll punish him also." he hissed but smirked.

My Carnation Flower Chapter 1 jellousy part 3-10

"there I'm done you boys may look now" she smilled dusting off her shirt. "finally" sasuke growled turning around and blushed. "hmf I better get going..." sesshomaru said walking away. "don't think so yet my little puppy" Naraku came towards him with an evil serious look. "w...w..what ar..are you doing here..." sessh said with a confused tone. "come now is that how you treat your master." he smirked seeing the girl Koyuke unhappy and sasuke gagging. "w...why you" sesshomaru thought in his head. "Koy..uke this dog demon that keeps saving you...is my slave. those guys that come and do what they please was my doing. " he smirked seeing sesshomaru growl and koyuke mad. "why ? What the crap did I do to you?" koyuke questioned him. "no..nothing... just to make it clear to you" he snapped his fingers and sesshomaru and naraku looked like humans. "no...no way!" sasuke shouted. "I t..thought s..so" koyuke smilled with relief on her face. "grrr " sasuke growled under his breath. "yeah so you see Sesshomaru Belongs to me. So stop making me have to punish him...ooops did I say that" he smirked walking the other direction. "grrr why...how could you..." sesshomaru thought in his mind. "feelings are the same as mine sesshomaru how could you do that" Naraku thought in his head waiting for sesshomaru. "ko..koyuke... I'...I'm so sorry" sesshomaru sighed looking at her. "it's alright it's his fault anyway" she pointed at naraku evily. "well feeling the same way girl" naraku hisssed at her. "o...ok" sasuke said softly under his breath. "lets go sesshomaru I got to punish you tonight.. remember" he smirked showing him the weapon he was going to use tonight. "p...please not t..that n..naraku" he sighed starting to walk to catch up to naraku. "nope sorry looks like i'm whipping you tonight. " naraku hissed slapping the whip on the ground hard. "oh...m...mm...my" koyuke blushed not wanting to no further more information. "your coming with us squirts" naraku pointed out to them. "m..mm...me? and him" koyuke looked confused. "yes you and him...You are going to be my work cleaning slaves like kagura is." he hissed. "great now Look what you got us into koyuke..." sasuke sighed. "well excuse me " she growled. "it's fine" he smilled with a blush on his face. "why is he making her come with us?" sesshomaru hissed inside his head. "don't worry I will not do nothing to you sasuke and koyuke. I'm only interested in doing this dog here. " naraku purred smacking sesshomarus butt. "grr don't" he hissed. "i'll do what i want dog. Since your not calling me by the right name lately. I'll have to punish you even more tonight... good grief dog..." naraku smirked and licked his lips slaping sesshomarus butt once again. "..." sasuke stayed quiet. "o...ok poor sessh" she thought in her head. "grrr" naraku growled in his head at the girl.

They arrived at the house at 11:30 p.m that night and Koyuke walked in the house seeing how dark and clean it is.  
"Koyuke and sasuke go to your rooms and prepare to go to bed" sesshomaru said softly under his breath.  
"ok" she smilled. "mhm" sasuke turned around to head to the room. "sasuke!" sesshomaru called out. "what" he looked up at him. "don't think of sleeping in the same room as she." he looked cold at him. "...I wasn't going to.." he hissed . "good" he glared back. "ahem..." naraku caughed out like someone just said a rude comment to him. "I kn..know I kn know.." he barked. "come sasuke it's time for bed." she took his hand and left. "grr." sesshomaru hissed. "lets go pup" naraku demanded pointing to the other direction where "their" bedroom was. "yes na.." before sesshomaru finished naraku gave him a mean look on his face. "I mean m..ma..master" he had blush and angery on his face. "that's better" naraku smirked and went inside the bedroom. sesshomaru stepped in and sighed. He put up his tie and undressed his fancy white silky shirt. "keep going pup" Naraku told sesshomaru while he was also undressing his bright silky blue shirt and tie.  
other side...

"i'm c...curious what they..." koyuke thought to her self. The door knocked 3 times before koyuke answered it. "yes may I..." koyuke looked up to see sasuke and a tall man with red lip stick that had a high up tucked pony tail with a serious looking face. "s..sasuke what are you doing here" she yawned . "I ..do..don't know this man just came to pick you and I up." he blushed looking around her room. "o...ok.." she looked up at the man who was telling her to follow him and that his name was byakuya.(if I didn't spell his name right forgive me.)  
"i'm here to take you to sesshomaru and narakus bedroom." he said walking towards the room. "uh...ok" they both replyed.

other side...

"sit down on the bed dog" naraku hissed.  
"y..yes ma..." sesshomaru did what he was told but froze when he saw koyuke and sasuke enter the room. "ummm...h..h..hi" sasuke said just to break the silence. "h...hi.." sesshomaru replyed back looking at naraku curiously. "well this is your other half of the punishment sesshomaru. " naraku smirked.

Koyukes face was redish pink. The sight she saw was thrilling yet disturbing. Koyuke saw sesshomaru with no clothing on and she was not carring on what the other man looked like. Koyuke was a little confused because she saw naraku with pants on still. "how do you do it with pants..." she thought in her head. "that's easy" naraku replyed. "no it'...what!" she glared with surprised not understanding how he knew what she thought. "lets get this straight ok. I am a vampire spider that can also read minds now does that RING A BELL to you. " he hissed. "...be..be nice naraku" sesshomaru said looking at koyuke upset. "what did you call me" naraku glared looking at him. "n...no naraku not now..." he sounded a little scared. "well you have to now!" Naraku said stepping closer and pulling on sesshomarus silver locks of hair. "oww...grrr"sesshomaru cried out.

"say it pup" naraku hissed in his ear. "n..no..no no never never" he screamed. "if you will not do as you were told then fine. " naraku growled getting up and heads toward sasuke. "great..." sasuke sighed in his mind. "drink this boy. Or I shall punish you by killing your most wanted treasure." naraku hissed. Naraku gave byakuya the look to say it's time to use it. Byakuya smilled and licked his lips and gave naraku the potion. "good now open up boy. " naraku hissed at sasuke. "f...fi..fine..." he blushed drinking the potion. "byakuya smilled and said "time to call a few friends..." Sesshomaru looked at naraku and byakuya confused.. "sasuke!" koyuke shouted and went to his aid catching him before he fell to the ground. Sasuke smirks and starts to laugh. Koyuke looks confused on why his laughing. "your beautiful as ever koyuke." he smirked. "huh" she tilted her head trying to understand. "you will become my women" he smirked ripping her gown shirt off. "ahhh S..s..sasu..sasuke what are you do..doing.." she blushed covering her self. "wh...naraku!" sesshomaru hissed. "sorry you didn't listen so heres another punishment. " naraku paused for a few seconts and looked at sasuke who was breaking off koyukes pants. "if sesshomaru doesn't listen on things I say make sure you give koyuke the pleasure you desire for her." he smirked looking at sesshomaru with fire in his eyes. "leave koyuke out of this naraku." he hissed. "what...was th..that" naraku hissed heading towards sesshomaru and picking up his chin. "i..ii...I said leave her out of this naraku." sesshomaru barked. "tskk" sasuke growled lefting up koyukes braw and cuting off her underpants. "s..stop this na..naraku" sesshomaru cried out. "then listen to me and call me by the name I want you to say." he stared at him deadly. "f...f..fine nara...I m...m...mean ma..master Naraku" sesshomaru blushed. "there here" shouted byakuya waving to naraku the sign. "ok thanks bring them in.  
"yes.." byakuya bowed and told the others to come in. "sesshomaru this is also another reason why you should have listened to me. " naraku laughed looking towards the girl that showed up with beautiful black locks of hair down to her hips and shiny green eyes , dog ears that twiched, a tail as long as a fox tail is ,had beautiful marking on her face , and had huge breasts. "welcome darling" naraku smilled at her. "welcome your self love" she smirked heading towards him and gave him a kiss.. "i...it..can't bb be" sesshomaru was shocked he saw his sister nick. "what are you doing here" sesshomaru hissed. "i was about to ask you that twirp" nick growled and gave another kiss to naraku. "so this is how it's going to be. while nick and I have our fun I ordered two guys that would love to bang you up good. " he smirked feeling nicks breast and nick giving him a hicky taking narakus pants off slowly. sesshomaru growled of little envy and tried to get up to head towards koyuke who was siting there cover her self with blush all over her face. "oh no you don't do..dogie" byakuya shouted tackling sesshomaru and puting chains. Sesshomaru had chains on his neck,arms, hands, legs,and feet. "grr" he growled angerly trying to break free to go to koyuke but it was useless. "sesshomaru" another voice came in the room. Sesshomaru looked to see who it was and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was montasuhi and his older brothers. Sesshomaru wanted to cry he knew he was done for...he should of listened to naraku and kepted his mouth shut.


End file.
